The attempted roleplays of two randoms
by agent-to-the-rescue
Summary: This is the end result of having too much candy at 2:30 in the morning and being in possesion of a laptop. Includes multiple anime characters and kingdom hearts characters.
1. The first attempt

This role-play was written by both my friend up-side-down-boat and myself. We had both had tons of sugar and it was 2:30 in the morning. I had brought over my laptop so we could watch anime, but then we discovered Microsoft word (although we already knew it was there). That's when the brilliant idea to write a role-play was formed and this was written. Hope you have fun reading this =D Oh, and don't sue us if your brain dies due to over load of randomness.

Disclaimer: I'd like to state that all fictional characters (except Agent and Boat 'cause we're kinda not fictional) are the property of their rightful owners. Neither of us own any of them, no matter how cool it would be if we did.

-----------------------------

_Boat = Italics_

Agent = Non Italics

Agent: Let us type!!!!

Agent: Like the wind!!!

Agent: I'm not that high!! (at least that's what I think)

Agent: Moo cow!

Agent: My brain died!!

Agent: Lol, lol. I can't think of what to type!!!

Agent: Woo, I haven't had that much cocaine. Why do you ask?!!!!

Agent: Hi Bec!!!

_Boat: Tee hee! Agent's funny! He hee hee hee! Lol. *cough*_!!

Agent: EGG SALAD! The wheels on the bus go round and round…!

_Boat: Omg. Kill me now……..ha!! Only joking! Tee hee! Sooo…nice weather? I like darkness…_

Agent: …round and round, round and round… me 2!!! Sigh, how many pancakes would it take to cover a dog house if your arms grow 10 feet long?? !!!!

_Boat: Ooookaaaayyy……I ain't gonna ask. And I don't wanna know the answer. L is so awesome! Yay! GO L! Although, people who don't know who I'm talking about would be all like "why is she cheering over a friggin letter?" He hee! That'd be funny!!!_

Agent: Lol, I'd be laughing at you. Man, you sure talk alot. If I had a pet donkey then I would call him bill. 999 springs to flush down, 900 and 99 springs, you flush one down it swirls around, 998 springs to flush down. Woo, karaoke?

_Boat: No, you can't spell. I mean seriously…a lot? It's TWO WORDS! Gosh! Chuh. People these days. …wait a second; I'm one of those people! ARRRRRRRRRRG!_

Agent: LOL, cheese! I'm gonna role play L now. Hmm… something only L would say…

L: Light is Kira *eats cake*

Agent: Lol, I wish I had a lolly pop.!

_Boat: Then, I'll roll play as…Kyo. _

_Kyo: What the hell! I want some of that cake! *takes bite of cake* (muffled voice due to cake) Dahts Yummy!_

Agent: I can just imagine Yuki going up to Kyo and whacking him over the head. Hmm… L might say something like this…

L: *hands over a slice of cake* Tis strawberry

Agent: lol, I doubt he would say that!!

_Boat: Actually, he might just kick him. Lol. *Misa comes running in for no apparent reason and just randomly bumps into Kyo* POOF! _

_Kyo: Now look, stupid head. I'm a freaking cat!_

L: Shinigami and now this??? *Brain dies a little*

Agent: Lol, I'm confused. Why would L and Kyo be in the same room???

L: Nooo, my brain died, I must sit in a weird position and re grow it!!!

Agent: Lol, I make L insane!

_Boat: *Kyo changes back* POOF! _

_Misa: OMG He's naked!_

_Kyo: Stop looking you pervert! *Attempts to cover himself and trips over L who's sitting in his random position* _

_Misa: Arg! I'll be scarred forever! *runs for thye hills* _

_Kyo: (giggling) she runs funny!_

Agent: Lol!

L: Arrrgghh, you almost pushed me over *Kicks Kyo*

*Naruto randomly walks in*

Naruto: I see you know the sexy jutsu. Believe it, I will be the next Hokage!!!! *Walks off while Sakura walks in*

Sakura: What the hell? (Inner Sakura: Yes!!!) *starts rambling on about her obsession with Sasuke.

Agent: What the hell am I typing? Lol, I must be high (as stated above)

_Kyo: Will you shut up and get the hell away from me!!! *pushes Sakura away just before she hugs him* _

_Sakura: Are you the dude who turns into a cat? That is sooo cool! (Inner Sakura: What the hell? I thought we liked Sasuke!! I'm going mad!) _

_Naruto: Uhh, hello? I'm still here! Say something about me! *grins* _

_Boat: Okay then…Naruto is gay. _

_Naruto: Hey! You promised not to tell anyone! _

_Boat: I lied. Tee heeeee. _

_L: I'm here too y'know. _

_Boat: Oh yeah. HI L! You rock! _

_Naruto: (mutters) How come she says that about everyone else!!??_

Agent: My feets hurt!!!

L: *raises eyebrow at Agent*

Tegan: What? Don't look at me like I'm stupid. Sooo… *hugs L*

L: *Kicks*

Agent: Oww, god damnit why did I type that???

L: *walks over and shoves cake in Agent's mouth to shut her up*

Agent: (muffled) Stuff you *glares and sits in corner contemplating ways of revenge on L and Sakura because she's creepy and annoying.*

_Boat: Lol. Funny. _

_Shigure: What's so funny? *Sees Agent in the corner with mouthful of cake and laughs his head off* _

_Kyo: Um, wasn't this whole thing about me to start with? And where the hell do all these people keep coming from??!!! _

_*Shigure spots Agent's sore feet and starts singing his High School Girls song* _

_Boat: *Laughs head off* _

_Agent: *Glares menacingly at Shigure* _

_Shigure: Help! Agent's scaring me! *Hides behind Kyo* _

_Kyo: Aren't I supposed to be hiding? I'm the friggin naked one here! _

_Shigure: *Pulls clothes from out of nowhere* Here you go! _

_Kyo: *After putting them on* Yeah, that.. That does not make sense at all! *Walks away confuzzled*_

L: I believe I can answer your question Kyo. I believe their all coming out of a hidden portal somewhere in the death note. But I must test this theory. Watari, how many criminals are we aloud to kill?

Agent: *falls asleep by drinking a cup of tea that L gave me which was actually tea flavoured sleeping medicine* zzzzzzzzzz…*wakes up and kicks out everyone who isn't Kyo, L, Agent or Boat.* That's better, now I can actually keep track of what the hell is going on…. LETS HAVE A TEA PARTY!!!

_Boat:*sips tea* Hey Kyo, didn't you walk away confuzzled? _

_Kyo: Well, erm, I came back. _

_Boat: *Places tea on table*_

Agent: …I got nothing.

L:*Eats sugar cubes*

Agent: Where does all that sugar go???

L: It goes into my stomach and into a magical portal that Merlin put there to starve me to death. Little did he know that I shall prevail!!!

Agent: okay then. Anyone else on drugs? Other that me that is.

_Kyo: *Looks down guiltily* Nup, I'm completely sane!! *grins creepily* _

_Boat: *cough* Yes of course you are! *Looks down and away from Kyo* _

_*Ichigo Kurosaki walks in* _

_L: May the wonders of the Death Note never cease to amaze me! _

_Ichigo: What the crapelhonker do you think you're staring at!!?? *Notices Kyo* You have orange hair too! _

_Kyo: *looks up amazed and thinks he's delusional coz he's on drugs* Helloooooo! Figment of my imagination! _

_Boat: What the bloody hell are you on about now? *remembers about the drugs* Oh._

Agent: Man, I'm stuck for ideas…Everybody loves kung fu fighting! Let us all hold hands and skip merrily down the path of awesomeness. Woo, GO BUTTONS!!!! Maybe I should stop the drugs, but then I would lose my imaginary friends, I can't cope with that!!!

L: What the heck? Oh no, is Kira controlling you too?

Agent: Dude, pay attention, your dead because Kira killed you, but he was stupid and got him self killed too. Jeez, haven't you even read death note?

L: There's a death note series? I must read it and find out who Kira is! TO THE BOOK SHOP!!!

Agent: Not even I'm that strange…

_Boat:*watches L reading Death note series with an amazed look on his face* I don't really like how you die. _

_Kyo: Whoa! He dies? But he looks so alive! *Pokes L* _

_L: *Kicks Kyo* _

_Ichigo: Dude, what the hell is your problem?!! _

_L: Shhh!!! Must finish the series! _

_Kyo: Hey dude, where the hell are you from anyway? _

_Ichigo: Bleach. _

_Kyo: What, are you some sorta cloned disinfectant or something? *Laughs* _

_Ichigo: *Hits Kyo* You truly are an idiot. _

_L: Oh my gosh! Light Yagami is Kira!! *runs off to arrest Light* _

_Bec: Well that went pretty well. Glad he's not dead. _

_Kyo: *Grunts*_

Agent: Wow, this computer screen is so bright!!! *blinded* My nose is itchy.

L: I'm back, and I have killed light!!! Let us celebrate with CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey look, heartless! I shall give them cake!!

Ichigo: That's no heartless, it's a hollow!!

Agent: Whatever, there's no freaking difference!!!! Lol, L where's you mask??? *Shocked*

_L: *Turns around, then turns back with mask on* _

_Boat: *Bursts out laughing* _

_Ichigo and Kyo: (Are very used to random things, being anime stars) What's the big deal? _

_Agent: *Also laughing* _

_L: *Attempts to eat lollipop, but it gets stuck in his mask* _

_Boat & Agent: *Laughter increases* _

_L: Come on. it's not that funny. *Takes off mask and pulls lollipop out and puts it in his mouth* _

_Boat: *Picks up a random lollipop* These are really yummy!_

Agent: Uhh… Boat, that's poisoned. I made them so L would have one and I could get back him for stuffing cake in my mouth.

Boat: But then he would die

Agent: Yeah, but that was my plan all along moohahahahah. *Pulls off mask to reveal light*

Boat: Lol, lights in drag

Agent: *walks in to the room holding a bottle of ice tea.* Hi, what's up? Whoa no way, it's light! *stabs him with a fork* *light transforms back into Kakashi* Arrrrrggggh, noooooo, I stabbed Kakashi. I'm sorry. Here, have a Hi potion. *gives potion* Ohhh, can you show me how to be a ninja???

Kakashi: Okay, but first I want to finish reading make out paradise.

_Boat: Lol! How the hell did Agent turn into Light who turned into Kakashi who… oh yeah, that's where it ends. And where the hell did you get that book from? _

_Kakashi: Not telling. *Brings book up to his face and completely blocks Boat out* _

_L: Idiot. *eats cake* _

_Kyo: There's still cake left? That's weird. _

_Ichigo: Dude, it's a convo made by two randoms. Of course it doesn't make sense!! Tegan and Bec: We're not randoms! Get out! *Both kick Ichigo out the door*_

Agent: *Randomly does shadow clone technique* lol, that was cool.

Kakashi: How did you learn that?

Agent: Internet.

Kakashi: Internet?

Agent: Aye, it's a place where you can…find stuff and…stuff like…that. I don't really know how to explain it, so I'll show you this picture instead. *holds up pic* Now do you get it?

Kakashi: What the hell are hollows?

Agent: Oh… wrong page, it's this one =D *holds up right pic* Now do you get it?

Kakashi: *Reading book* what?

Agent: *yells* Where the hell did you get that book…….and how much was it?!!

L: *thud*

Agent: what the hell. *sees L on floor* You didn't did you?

Boat: But it was just so tempting.

Kyo: Lol

_Boat: Tee hee! _

_L: Didja have to do that? It hurt! _

_Boat: Sorry. _

_Kyo: What exactly did you do anyway? _

_Boat: Well duh, I pushed him when he was sitting in that weird way of his. He went toppling straight to the floor. *sniff* I thought he'd put up a fight at least. _

_Kyo: (mutters) I'll show you Fight. _

_Agent: Oi! Shut up! _

_Kyo: How the hell did you hear me???? _

_Agent: We're the one writing this thing. (mutters) Idiot. _

_Kyo: Hey!!! _

_Agent: How'd you hear that??? _

_Kyo: I'm a cat. _

_Boat: Eh? Oh… yeah, I remember! *Remembers Kyo tripping over L* _

_L: You'd better not be thinking of me. _

_Boat: How'd you know that?_

_L: You were staring right at me laughing hysterically._

------------------

Hope you all liked it. We might right more in the future, if I can manage to stay awake…

Please R&R =D


	2. The second attempt

Hiya! This is the second role-play thing that Boat and I have written. Only this time it wasn't at 2:30 in the morning. But I was still sleep deprived. This time, there aren't as many characters. But next time there will be. Although we haven't planned another one (not that we ever do) it's obvious we'll end up writing a third at some point during the year. Also, please don't sue us if your head implodes from random nonsense overload. =D

Disclaimer: All of the characters except Boat and Agent are property of their rightful owners. Basically, we don't own them. Also, I think the Ansem Retorts have influenced some of what I wrote, you should check it out. =D

Bold = Agent

Normal = Boat

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boat: Hey Agent. Are you actually sane now? I mean, off drugs??

Inuyasha: Keh. Who cares?

Kagome: *randomly walks in* Sit boy.

Inuyasha: *plummets to ground*

Kagome: *leaves randomly*

Boat: You know, it would be cool if L would get up off the floor.

Agent: Well, you were the one who put him there in the first place…

Boat: But, why isn't he moving??? *pokes L*

**Agent: Well, I think he's still alive, just sleeping. Perhaps we should have fed him sugar…But it doesn't make a difference now does it? *Shoves pixie stick into L's mouth.**

**L: *Wakes up.* You're Kira!!!!**

**Agent: No, I'm not. And I thought you already locked him up.**

**Boat: Remember, she was Agent and then she turned into Kira. And then she turned into Kakashi, and then she turned back into Agent again!**

**L: *Confused***

**Inuyasha: *From the floor* You need to feed him more sugar.**

**Agent: Yeah, because you totally know what happened in the previous role-play we wrote.**

Boat: Hey Inuyasha, can you, like, leave? Whatever input you have, no one will care coz you weren't in the other role play.

Inuyasha: Keh, wench. *crosses arms*

Boat: How can you cross your arms if you're implanted in the ground???

Agent: Well, our role plays do seem to be magical…

L: Yes, I do believe that all that magic is coming from the Death Note portal. *points to Death Note*

Agent: Cool! *drops a lollipop and it goes shooting through the portal*

Boat: Whoa, it seems that it's getting stronger!!

L: Smart comment coming from such a dumbass…

Agent: Lol, L said dumbass!!!

Boat: Oh, bye Inuyasha!! *pushes Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: *Goes unwillingly into the portal* WENCH!!

**Agent: Lol, say it again L!!!**

**L: *looks away***

**Agent: *mutters* Bastard…**

**Mysterious Blonde: *Flashes by***

**Mysterious red head: Get back here!!! * Flashes by as well***

**Random psycho voice: Get her Axel! She cut off my arm!!!!**

**Agent and Boat: What the…?**

**Mysterious red head: Dammit, I lost her. Hey, you guys seen a crazy blonde, has hair like a bug. is on crack.**

**Agent: Ohhh, you mean Larxene. Yeah, she was too fast to see. Anyway, what's up Axel?**

**Axel: How do you know my name?**

**Agent: It's called Kingdom hearts, Google it sometime.**

**Boat: Lol, you hair is so pointy. *Pokes hair***

**Axel: Cut it out! You wanna die?**

Boat: Well, even if you do kill me, I can just edit myself back into the role play anyway. Go ahead! *grins*

Axel: *backs away* You are too weird to kill…

Agent: Since when has that ever stopped you before???

L: While you guys are chatting away, did you even notice that Larxene is standing right over there??? *points*

Axel: Wow. She's still!? *eyes widen in shock* (mutters) Must've run outta crack…

Agent: Cool! Crack!!

L: *rolls eyes*

Boat: Don't give her any…

**Agent: Awww, Boat…bastard. I'll just ask Zexion for some.**

**Larxene: *Randomly gets more crack and speeds away***

**Axel: Dammit, I'll just get Lex to kill her.**

**Agent: *Starts muttering to herself* What happened to your arms?**

** Their dead.**

** Why are they dead?**

** Frostbite.**

** Frostbite? But it's 90 degrees outside.**

** Sun frostbite.**

**Axel: *To Boat* Is she always like this?**

**L: Yes. *Continues to eat cake while observing Agent's strange behaviour.* But I've noticed that if you tell her Near is a loser she gets pissed off.**

**Axel: Really? *Grins evilly* Hey, Agent. Guess what, Near's a loser.**

**Agent: *Blind rage* You F***ing bastard!!!!! I will F***ing skin you and feed your organs to Sora!!!**

Boat: You know, you really shouldn't have said it. L tried to warm you…

L: *nods and eats cake*

Agent: *randomly stops chasing Axel and grins* Yay! Cake!

Boat: *face palm* baka-onna.

Agent: Well, you're an oni.*pokes out tongue*

L: So, now she's a demon? You really must be on crack…

Boat: Well, actually I'm a hanyou… *transforms into an inu-hanyou* See??

Axel: I knew she was weird! Kill her! Flame on!!! *burns Boat*

Boat: *dies*

Agent: Lol! You killed Boat!! *laughs*

L: You don't even care that someone killed your friend??? Wait! That must mean…Axel is Kira!!

Axel: *face palm* No you idiot. I'm Axel. Got it memorized??

Boat: And besides, I'm not dead. I told you that I could just edit myself back in. =D

L: Yes, I remember her mentioning that…

Agent: Yum, I like cake. *eats cake*

Axel: I must be leaving now… Superior wants me back… *leaves*

**Agent: *Calls out to Axel* Hey, could you get Zex to come here?**

**Axel: Yeah, sure, whatever.**

**Agent: Thanks =D**

**Boat: *Mutters* Predictable.**

**Larxene: *Flashes into the room* Invest in rainbows!!!!**

**Boat: Uh…okay…**

**Agent: Hmm, do you really think that's the best way to go? The darkness market has been doing much better lately.**

**Larxene: Yeah, but that means the rainbows are about to become more popular. **

**Agent: I see your point. But what if I were to invest in both? Then I wouldn't loose at all.**

**Larxene: Yeah, you're right.**

**Boat: *To L* How is it even possible to have that kind of conversation?**

**L: Death note portal, yet again you confuse us all.**

Boat: Well, that does it for me; I am going to play with my inu-hanyou tail. *flicks black tail*

L: *stares* How come this wasn't mentioned in the other role play?? *eats mouthful of cake*

Boat: Well, I don't know. I guess I just wanted a secret. =D But now all the readers know. Good one Axel for killing me… *glares at Axel*

Axel: *stops conversation with Larx and Agent* What the hell are you staring at me for???

Boat: Coz you're a dumbass.

Larxene: Axel is a dumbass!!!

Agent: Lol, got it memorized?? Go get Zexy, he's cooler.

Axel: (mutters) Someday, I'll burn you all… *leaves*

L: Where's Larxene?? I remember someone saying that she cut off their arm… *looks around*

Boat: Oh, she flashed away ages ago. *looks around* Wait! There she is! *waves*

Agent: *rolls eyes* Idiot. That's not her. Can't you see through the illusion?? HI ZEXY! *waves*

**Zexion: What? How can you see through my Illusion?**

**Agent: Oh my god, if I have to say this one more time. Boat and I are the ones writing this f***ing role-play. We can do anything.**

**Zexion: Okay…**

**Agent: Oh, that reminds me. Do you have any crack?**

**Zexion: *Shakes head* Sorry, fresh out. But I'm getting more tomorrow.**

**Boat: Zexion, you are not allowed to sell her crack!**

**Zexion: And why should I listen to you?**

**Boat: Axel, if you please.**

**Axel: *Holds up Zexion's book underneath a flame.***

**Zexion: You wouldn't.**

**Agent: No, Zexy, don't say that. It'll only tempt her!!!**

**Zexion: But she can't tell me what to do!**

**Narrator: Will Agent ever get some crack? Will Boat stop ordering around Zexion? And will Zexion ever get his book back…alive??? Tune in next time for all these answers, and more.**

**Boat: Uh…what?**

**Axel: I don't know.**

**L: Hmm, I think that was the random psycho voice from earlier?**

Boat: Most likely, but I thought those voices only appeared in my head… Oh well, at least I have two arms! In your face Narrator!! *pokes out tongue*

L: Gosh, that was mature…

Agent: Lol! L said gosh!!!

Boat: You gave her crack, didn't you??? *stares accusingly at Zexy*

Zexion: No, I said I would get some more tomorrow. *sighs*

Axel: Um, I still have the book here, what do you want me to do? Stand here all day like some mannequin??

Boat: Yep. *smiles*

L: I seem to have been forgotten….

Agent and Zexion: Give back the book.

Boat: Maybe you should do as they say… *flicks tail nervously*

Axel: Damn you all… *throws book and leaves. For good this time*

L: Where did the Narrator go?? *looks around*

Narrator: Oh, I'm still here, it just seemed that you didn't really need me is all…

Agent: You got that right, go the hell away! *shakes fist*

Zexion: I am going to kill Axel. (he finally has his book back)

Boat: *sweat drop* Yeah, Axel…

Zexion: And you too! Axel couldn't have acquired the book on his own! *traps Boat in book* You'll never escape now!

Boat: Huh? You know, I can just edit myself out of your damn book.

Zexion: Damn. And I thought the only other member stronger than me was Marly… *leaves disgruntledly*

Kyo: You know, I thought this was weird the first time, but it is even stranger this time around!!

L: When did you appear??

Boat: Oh, he's been here since the beginning, but I couldn't be bothered adding him in…

Agent: No, I don't think that's true. There's something off about him… *inspects Kyo*

**Larxene: Maybe you should kick him.**

**Agent: *Kicks Kyo***

**Kyo: *Turns back into Zexion.* Ahh, what the hell is wrong with you???**

**Agent: You sell crack and you're asking what the hell is wrong with me?**

**Zexion: You're not getting any of the next shipment if you do that again. **

**Agent: Whatever, I have other suppliers.**

**Marluxia: *Skips into the room* Guess what! Slumber party in my room!!!**

**Boat: Seriously, have you ever tested him for brain damage?**

**Zexion: No.**

**L: Well, I'm smart if I do say so myself, and I think there is a 99.99999999999999999999999999% chance that he has brain damage.**

**Marluxia: *Offended* I do not! I think I would know if I do.**

**Zexion: Not nessacerily. That part of your brain could be damaged.**

**Agent: Hey, leave Marly alone! You might be right but you don't have to bring it up…although, maybe you really should get tested.**

**Marluxia: *Hugs Agent* I knew you would stick up for me. *Only hears the words he wants to hear***

**Agent: *Steals one of Larxene's weapons and stabs Marluxia in the arm.***

**Marluxia: Oww, what was that for? I thought we were friends.**

**Agent: We were, until you forgot that I hate being hugged.**

**Boat: Honestly, everyone knows that. **

**Agent: Lol, I just thought of something weird. Watch this. Dance water, dance.**

**Demyx: *Surfs in on a wave* You rang?**

**Agent: Hi Demyx!!! Wanna jam? Lol, that sound's strange.**

**Demyx: Sure! *Gets out Sitar***

**L: Why do you have a guitar?**

**Demyx: It's not a guitar! It's a sitar!!!!! Water clones, attack the sugar addicted one!!!!**

**L: What on earth???**

**Boat: Serves you right.**

**Agent: Anyway, let's play. *Starts to play piano***

**Demyx: *Joins in***

**Larxene: Hey, I wanna join too!!! *Plays drums.***

**Boat: Ah, what the hell. *Plays guitar***

**L: Hmm, I think I probably should join in. *plays triangle***

**Boat: This is really lame, you realise that right?**

**Agent: Yeah, which I why I stopped playing an hour ago.**

**Zexion: *Looks up from book* But that's impossible, you only started playing 5 minutes ago. **

**Agent: Is it impossible Zex, is it? You know, considering I'm writing this.**

**Boat: She has a point.**

Zexion: My name is not Zex.

Boat: Why? I don't see anything wrong with it.

L: Boat, it's because of the endless innuendos, you see?

Boat: *face goes blank for a moment* Lololololol!!! That is hilarious!! *literally rofl's*

Agent: *face palm* Idiotic mutt…

Boat: I am not a mutt! *flicks tail in anger* (completely ignores the fact that she was called an idiot)

L: You really must be an idiot, if you're that dense…

Agent: Larxene and Marly are gone huh?

Demyx: *nods* Seems that only Zexy and I are left…

Boat: Ah! Cool! Dance water dance! *water dances*

Demyx: *pales* What the hell??

Agent: Again, for the millionth time, we're writing this thing, dammit!!

Demyx: Oh, yeah… *Sitar is magically gone*

Zexion: Hey Dem, don't call me Zexy. You know I like Zexion.

Demyx: But that's what I call you in the Zemyx story that Agent wrote… *scratches head*

Boat: Lol, that doesn't mean you have to say that now, and besides, the guy looks like he'll stab you if you continue…

Agent: Uh, don't you mean, trap in a book? It's Zexion. Hello???!!

L: Yes, and I have been completely forgotten. *tings triangle*

Boat: Oh L, don't be sad!! *hugs L*

L: *Kicks Boat*

Boat: Ow! You son of a muffin!! *rubs head* I was just trying to make you feel un-left out…

Agent: Lol, he's just like me! L doesn't like hugs. =D

Demyx and Zexion: *blink*

**Agent: What the hell did you blink for???**

**Demyx and Zexion: *Shrug***

**Boat: Okay…**

**L: *Opens a packet of marshmallows.* Anyone want any.**

**Agent: Oh, oh, I do!!! *Builds random fire* Yes! Toasted marshmallows!!!**

**Zexion: Where did you get the stuff to make a fire?**

**Agent: I believe L can answer that.**

**L: She got it from the death note portal.**

**Boat: See?**

**Demyx: What's the death note portal?**

**L: *Begins to explain the origin of the death note portal***

**Demyx: I see…**

**Zexion: You don't get any of this do you?**

**Demyx: *Smiles* Nope.**

**Agent: Join the club. *Is taking notes on L's explanation.***

Boat: *eats marshmallow* Yum.

L: Yes, I do believe we established that… *looks at Agent, Zexion and Demyx*

Agent, Zexion and Demyx: *stuffing their faces full of marshmallows*

Boat: Ewey…

L: Told ya.

Boat: Hey, since when do you say ya. That's weird behaviour for you…

L: No, I don't believe it is. *tings triangle randomly*

Agent: You know, we have two fatalities here… *looks at Zexion and Demyx*

Zexion and Demyx: *are both lying on the ground with a face full of marshmallows, not breathing*

Boat: Damn, they're dead.

L: Kira did this!! *shovels last bite of cake into his mouth and runs away in pursuit of Kira*

Boat: And, he's gone forever… At least there's the Manga! *reads Manga*

Agent: You know this really isn't the time to be reading Manga…

Boat: But it's the part where Light says dramatically, 'I'll take out a potato chip, and then eat it.'

Agent: Oh! Show me!

Agent and Boat keep reading the Manga, and a few days later a policeman comes along and arrests them for the murders of Zexion and Demyx. They are taken to jail. (With the Manga)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the role-play. Expect another one within the year. Anyway, review and tell us if we should add more characters next time.


End file.
